In mobile communication systems such as LTE (or beyond), interference from neighboring radio cells onto a serving radio cell typically reduces the SINR (Signal to Interference plus Noise Ratio) on those Resource Blocks of the serving cell(s) on which the neighboring cell(s) transmit(s) training sequences or data symbols. Known solutions use a channel code for coding the resource blocks in order to reduce the interference. Optimizations can be performed through suitable choice of constellations (e.g., BPSK, QPSK, QAM-16, QAM-64, etc.) or through a modification of the code rate through puncturing (e.g., R=½, ¾, etc.). As mobile communication systems steadily have to be improved there is a need to further reduce the interference from neighboring cells onto the serving cell.